Will This Nightmare Ever End?
by Animefreak1994
Summary: Leaving off where the game ended, we continue our adventure with the Nations still trapped in the haunted mansion. And just like the game, YOU, the readers, get to choose which path the characters make. Will everyone make it out alive? Their fate is in your hands. (Rated M for language) If you haven't played/ seen a "Let's play" of Hetaoni, I suggest you do that first!


Chapter 1- Continuum

**Okay! So I had this fantastic idea! You, as the reader, will get to choose which path the story will go. At the end of each chapter, there will be two choices you can make. One leads to a "happy" route, the other... ehhh not so much. You can make your choice by voting on my page. You can only vote once so choose carefully! Voting will go on for two weeks, then ends. I'll try to make it my job to update once a month, so after I receive the votes, I can have two weeks to write to story. It'll be just like the game! I hope you stick around to find out what happens! Have fun reading!**  
><strong>P.S. I want to keep this in character as much as possible, so yes Japan replaces his "L"s with "R"s, and Germany replaces his "W"s with "V"s. and I also throw in some Spanish and French and other languages. Just to remain in character :D<strong>

* * *

><p>"I...Itary?!"<p>

Japan's usually blank expression was replaced by wide eyes. He leaned over Italy's face, his hand pressed against the dead nation's heart that had been still for hours. Now, he faintly, just very faintly, felt one soft 'thump'.

"Ja-Japan? Vhat is it?!"

Germany stared intensely at the Asian man, concerned as to why he was reacting so strangely. (_This is unlike him... Vhat is he doing to Italy?)_ Japan then slowly rose from Italy's body, and Germany saw a small tear forming around the rim of his dark eyes.

"Itary... He's... Arive...!"

"Vhat?! Zhat's! Zhat's not possible!"

"Whoa Vest! Calm down!"

Prussia hurried over to his younger brother and tried to control him. Ever since they entered this house, there has been nothing but pain and confusion for all of them. It didn't help that they all seemed to be hiding a small secret from one another too.

"Italy! Italy! Hey! Vake up!"

"Germany, carm down! I berieve Itary is in a state of a coma. We shourdn't wake him up forcefurry. It'rr onry cause him to go into a state of panic."  
>Japan's usual sensible statements made the frantic German male cool his head. Collapsing on his knees, the blonde haired man rested his head on the side of Italy's bed.<p>

"I'm going to stay here vith him until he vakes up. You guys should go help zhe others figure out how to bring Spain and Romano back. I'm sure Italy's brother has been affected by zhis as vell..."

Prussia and Japan looked at each other before nodding silently.

"Call us if you need anything, okay Vest?"

"Ja..."

* * *

><p>"This is it."<p>

"Hmm. Strange. I feel this weird crawling in my stomach. Why is that?"

"Maybe it is fear you are sensing? Now let's go! I don't want to be here longer than I have to!"

China gathered up whatever courage he had left in him and grabbed the door knob. The Annex wasn't a large area like he had imagined it to be, but the powerful dark aura that was in the air was even stronger down here. He understood completely how Russia was feeling. _(Though, I am surprised. Even Russia can get scared huh?)_

Turning the knob, and cracking the door open, the old Asian nation felt like a large boulder was thrown on his chest. The massive collection of chi seemed to have escaped all at once, make the door he held on to burst open, and slam against the wall. China stood there, frozen in his own body. What little strength he had before had completely vanished. He felt as if the entire universe had collapsed inward on him. And then...the worse thing happened. He felt the fear of death.

"Hmmm? China?"

Russia tapped his comrade on the shoulder, confused as to why he hadn't moved. But he received no response.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you are being big baby, da?"

Even his little mockery was being ignored. Russia didn't have the ability like China to sense chi. He couldn't see how dark the room in front of them really was. But the older nation could. He could visualize perfectly the immense danger that laid before them. And it was crushing his soul.

"Hey, China. If you want to go back, we can do that." Let's turn around for-"

The Russian nation then saw how horrible his friend looked. Growing up in a cold wasteland, Russia was used to seeing the endless white landscape. He knew what the true color of white was. And it surprised him greatly when he saw that snow white upon China's face.

"H-hey... Are you okay?"

Again, no response. The Chinese nation stood there like a wall. What happened next was even more shocking; China began tilting backwards.

"Whoa!"

Russia's reflexes acted and caught the falling nation. Laying in his arms, he saw how heavily China was breathing, and how violently his body was shaking as well. Deciding this was a bad place to care for his ally, Russia placed China on his back and began retreating back to the safe room.

"My my, such troublesome person he is..."

* * *

><p>"Here, sit down."<p>

France guided England into his chair as Japan placed a warm cup of tea in his hand. After handing everyone a cup, the meeting started. Prussia kept looking back every once in a while, making sure his brother was holding up okay.

"Ret us get started then. First, we need to figure out how to bring Spain and Romano back to this time. Next, we need to figure out Itary's condition. And finarry, we must escape this prace."

"Sound like a jolly good plan, now how do you suppose we act upon it? In case you might've forgotten, I'm blind now. I can't help fight... I'm useless."

"No no no, you mustn't think like zhat Angleterre~ remember, you are zhe only one who can bring Spain and Romano back! Can't you use your magic to make ano-zer portal?"

America abruptly stood up from his chair, knocking it over and causing everyone to look at him in surprise. He went over to France and roughly grabbed him by the collar, bring their faces inches from each others.

"Look Francy pants, England used all of his magic to defeat that THING in the Annex, causing him to go blind! I'm not going to sit by and let the idiot do any further harm to himself! He nearly got himself killed just to prove a damn point to me... And now...he's..."

America loosened his grip as France slumped back into his chair. Fists trembling at his sides, the young nation walked away from the table and into the restroom. England closed his fingers around the circumference of his cup, feeling the sting of America's words. He knew he was reckless. He knew he acted selfishly just to prove a point. He knew that if he'd died back there, America would've never forgiven him. He knew, and yet he risked his life anyway. All to prove that America wasn't the only one who could be a hero. _(Dammit all...)_

"Umm hey guys?"

The quiet Canadian grabbed everyone's attention as he continued to speak.

"I know America doesn't want England to use anymore magic, but bringing Spain and Romano back to our time is crucial. Who knows what disturbances they might cause to the time stream."

They all turned to England to see if he had anything to input. But the English man just sat there, his eyes pointed down. The blank gaze in his pupils made it seem as if life itself had escaped his body, and he was now but an empty shell. Prussia stood up and walked away from the table.

"I don't know about you guys, but England isn't zhe only one vho's powerless. I don't have my awesome sword anymore, and I can't really fight vithout one. So for now, let's deal vith Italy. It's zhe only problem we can tackle at zhe moment anyway."

The group nodded sullenly in agreement, feeling like they haven't made any progress at all.

* * *

><p>"Romano... Hey, this is no time for a siesta!"<p>

Spain had carried the Italian out of the library room and into a bedroom on the second floor. He had hoped that the safe room Germany had built in the future was here in this time loop, but no such luck was on his side. So he had to settle for the bed instead, locking the door behind him when he'd entered. Romano had passed out after he resurfaced from his little daydream. What's worse is that he knew Romano was reacting this was because something happened to Italy. The little talk Spain had with the past England went down the drain, and now he was out of ideas. _(I hope he's okay...)_

"Mmmm...huh?"

Romano finally woke up, his vision blurred from the bright light of the room.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Ohh good, you have awoken! I was starting to worry about you."

"Wha? What are you talking about?! Stupid jerk."

"So mean, and after all the trouble Boss Spain did to get you here safely..."

Romano looked away before murmuring a quiet "thanks". Spain smiled widely before collapsing on the bed beside his companion. Exhaling loudly, the Spaniard looked up at Romano before saying,

"Listen... It seems like we are stuck in this time loop."

"Ha? What are you talking about?"

"That magic circle of England's, it disappeared. During the fight with all those monsters, I tried carrying you to the circle to escape. But it was gone! Desaparecido!"

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?! Did that bastard England trap us here?!"

"Calm down Romano! I think something must've happened to our amigos back in our time loop. It would explain why you suddenly spaced out and fell to the ground. You know, it was a pain to drag you away from the enemy. But there's nothing that Boss Spain cannot do! Hahahahahahaha!"

The happy Spaniard laughed with joy. He didn't want Romano to start freaking out about his brother back home. He needed to be strong and keep the mood light and happy.

"El stupido..."

"Hehehe... Well, I tried talking to the England in this time, and tried to explain to him our situation, but he wasn't so helpful as I hoped he'd be. Es no bueno... Anyway, why did you suddenly faint? Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure... I think something might have happened to Veneziano... I suddenly felt like... I was being pulled out of my body. Knowing that idiot, he probably did something stupid again. I'll kick his ass when I get back!"

A sudden rap at the door stilled both males as they silently looked at one another. Spain brought his hand up to make a "shh" sign before winking at Romano. Carefully shifting off the bed, the Spaniard grabbed his weapon, tightening his grip around the ax's handle._ (I'm not really fit for a fight, neither is Romano... but whoever is at the door doesn't seem to be going away! Dammit... What should I do?!)_

Spain's decision:  
>1) Open the door and attack.<br>2) Wait to see what happens next.

Choose wisely~ to vote, go on my profile page and you'll see the poll at the top ^_^


End file.
